The present disclosure relates generally to device identification and, more particularly, to systems and methods for consistent identification of a mobile device based on timestamp-derived statistical connections.
Applications on devices such as smartphones, tablets, and set top boxes that engage in web communication typically have an independent cookie manager, or “cookie jar,” that is not shared among the various applications on a particular device. Because one application is not able to access the cookies of another application, cookie jars greatly inhibit the use of cookies to recognize a device that has been previously identified. Consumers frequently interact with their devices using different native applications and embedded web browsers. Existing solutions, however, are unable to uniquely identify a device across all applications and web browsers without requiring modifications to such applications or to URLs that serve content to the device.